Look Only to Me
by phoenixtears07
Summary: It wasn't until he realized something so pathetic that the Cavallone Don knew he had hit rock bottom and could sink no lower. D18 oneshot on Dino's jealousy


Title: Look Only to Me

Pairing: D18 and Dino's suspicions about 1827, 8018, 3318, and 6918

Genre: Introspection, Romance, Drama, Humor

Warnings: shounen ai/yaoi/malexmale relationship/slash/whatever the hell you want to call two guys getting together, mentions of sex, mentions of violence, OOC-ness, probably some grammar mistakes here and there

Summary: It wasn't until he realized something so pathetic that the Cavallone Don knew he had hit rock bottom and could sink no lower. A darker view on Dino's jealousy.

Notes: This oneshot turned out kind of weird. It begins on a humorous note, turns somewhat dark, then lightens up again.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or its characters.

~X~

Dino, the Tenth Boss of the third most powerful Family of the Cosa Nostra, was jealous. Normally, the Italian would just laugh off the mere notion of feeling such a thing, but years of denial and bottling up his envy eventually lead to his current state (namely sprawled on the floor of the bathroom connected to his private quarters and nursing his third shot of tequila while considering the merits of just tossing the glass aside to drink straight from the bottle).

Love, he suddenly decided, made little sense and caused men to do the most pathetic things for a scrap of attention from the object of their affections. In Dino's case, one Hibari Kyouya.

Dino had been absolutely smitten from the first time he'd laid eyes on the cold prefect. Glossy black hair reflected the sunlight much like a raven's feathers, and narrowed blue-gray eyes that held nothing but contempt gleamed like the rarest jewels. If anything, Kyouya resembled a god of war with his icy glare and bared weapons.

It was then that the young Cavallone Boss believed in love at first sight and that their meeting couldn't have been anything but fate, never mind that it was his old tutor who set up the whole thing since Reborn was practically a god in the Mafia world anyway.

Hibari, on the other hand, thought it was a stroke of pure bad luck that he got stuck with a stupid horse who couldn't even walk without tripping over his own feet when his subordinates weren't around to hold his hand. Not to mention, the Italian's blond hair went against school regulations and the herbivore hadn't even bothered to get a visitor's pass from the office before sauntering onto the skylark's territory.

Romario could only sigh and shake his head as he watched the drama unfold. If anything, he considered the interaction between those two his daytime entertainment.

But, Dino still hadn't accomplished his original goal of capturing Kyouya's icy heart. The ever elusive skylark had grown from a wild teenager to a stunning young man and expanded his territory to encompass all of Namimori in the passing years.

And over the years since their first fateful meeting, the Cavallone Don had taken the arduous effort to learn everything he could about Kyouya. He would never admit to practically stalking his student (since it would only get him bitten to death), but he did what he had to do to catch every one of Kyouya's little quirks and idiosyncrasies.

Yet again, Romario found himself shaking his head in disbelief. He wondered if he should amazed or worried about how far his Boss was willing to go. It wasn't about morality (they were the Mafia, after all), but…if only his Boss would apply this much effort and attention to completing the never-ending paperwork back in Italy…

~X~

Even so, Dino still found himself in his current situation (sprawled in the bathroom with only a half-drunk bottle of tequila for company). It was pathetic but the blond couldn't help it. Jealousy was an ugly thing and he didn't want Kyouya to see this side of him.

The truth was that Dino had been in denial about his jealousy from the very start. Since the days of Kyouya's absolute reign of terror in Namimori Middle, the blond had seen how those little schoolgirls had cowered in fear whenever Kyouya walked by but began quietly giggling about his looks once the prefect was out of earshot. He had opened Kyouya's shoe locker once and found the various pink love notes from those girls brave enough to confess their affections in a letter. He had witnessed the awe on Kyouya's Disciplinary members' faces whenever the head prefect snapped out orders or bit any rule breakers to death.

But, Dino had determinedly buried his desire to pull out his whip and tear into those _children_ who dared to look at _his_ Kyouya with such adoring eyes (because only _he_ should be allowed to look at Kyouya that way). The blond brushed off the feeling and pretended he didn't feel the sharp bloodlust that rose whenever he caught another's eyes on the proud skylark.

Instead, the Italian smiled his dazzling smiles and savored every opportunity to spar with Kyouya on the rooftop of Namimori Middle because every bit of contact with the skylark (whether with his whip or his fist) was a blessing. Besides, Dino enjoyed the symbolism.

After all, Namimori was Kyouya's kingdom and Namimori Middle his castle, both of which he ruled with an iron fist. And, Dino was the only one who could claim to have brought the king of Namimori to his knees in the very heart of his prized territory. It was more than enough for Dino to capture the skylark's ire and thus his undivided attention.

It always sparked the Don's pride to see a bloody Kyouya kneeling before him in temporary defeat. The desire to repeat the experience only grew stronger as time went on because in those short moments when Kyouya was panting and unable to stand from the wounds and exhaustion, the skylark was deliciously vulnerable. And for all his hatred of the cruel Mafia world, Dino was too much a product of the Cosa Nostra to let those little opportunities pass him by (whether to steal a kiss or a quick grope or merely to patch up the worst of the wounds left by an expertly wielded whip).

When Kyouya finally deigned to leave Namimori Middle to set up his castle elsewhere, Dino's jealousy also moved to new targets. Now that the schoolgirls were out of the picture, the Italian's secret ire shifted to bigger threats.

Dino painstakingly held his smile in place when he noticed the warm smile on Tsuna's face whenever Kyouya entered the room. The Cavallone Don reassured himself that Tsuna always smiled like that for all of his guardians, barring the male Mist Guardian (but why did it seem as though those smiles were a little too friendly, a little too familiar when directed at Kyouya). He tried not to think about how Kyouya had once inspired fear in the Vongola Decimo, too (when did that change? Damn it, why couldn't he just feel proud of his honorary little brother's fading fear of his Cloud Guardian instead of wanting to rip off that kind smile?). The blond smile brightened when Kyouya glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

The Italian never protested when Yamamoto happened to stand a tad too close to the skylark and lingered a few moments too long even under Kyouya's annoyed glare for invading his personal space. Dino rationalized that Yamamoto had always been the more touchy-feely type, desiring contact with those he considered friends. He just laughed and playfully teased Kyouya to capture his former student's attention (because even if it was a glare, Kyouya was looking at him and only him) and tried to ignore the scenarios playing out in his head (of stabbing Yamamoto with his own sword over and over until the green faded from his vision to be replaced with bright red. Surely, such an action would garner Kyouya's interest, perhaps even coax a raised brow from the skylark and an almost amused smirk from those perfect lips).

Dino amiably grinned and quietly joined whenever he entered Kyouya's base only to find Ryohei already there, making a ruckus and earning dark looks from Kyouya while Kusakabe desperately tried to defuse the tension in the room. He would help Kyouya's harassed second-in-command cool Kyouya's temper and pray the Sun Guardian would just leave already (before he wrapped the sleek leather of his whip around that noisy throat and _tighten _just so they could have some peace and quiet, long enough for him to entice Kyouya into the bedroom). The blond would cheerfully make his toasts and down the warmed sake, allowing the bitter alcohol to burn down his throat (silently wishing the Sun would disappear because it had no place in the nights he could steal with Kyouya before he had to return to Italy).

The only times Dino allowed himself to frown and show the barest hint of his disapproval was when Rokudo Mukuro chose to make an appearance. In those times, Kyouya would drop everything to chase after the elusive mist in hopes of finally exacting his long-awaited revenge on the illusionist. The Don tried to hold Kyouya back, claiming it was wrong for Guardians to fight amongst themselves as it would undermine the image of a unified Family (all the while swallowing the bitterness that rose up at the knowledge that Kyouya would never stop what he was doing just because Dino had taken the time to come to Japan), but Kyouya absolutely refused to pass up a chance to bite the irritating illusionist to death.

When the mist finally dissolved to reveal a tired Chrome, the blond would drag Kyouya back to his base to patch up the wounds (hating every little scratch and bruise because those marks weren't his. Dino much preferred seeing the injuries made by a whip upon Kyouya's pale skin than the crude marks left behind by a sharp trident). Kyouya would return to his previous task, leaving Dino to sigh and make some off-hand remark about how Kyouya should let go of childish grudges at which point the blond would duck under the expected swipe of a tonfa. Grinning, Dino would pull out his whip to engage in an intense spar with Kyouya, who was still running on the high left from the fight with Mukuro. The Italian was always more aggressive in those spars, seeking to erase every trace of the Mist Guardian from Kyouya's body if not his mind. The sex afterwards retained the violent atmosphere, and Dino wouldn't have had it any other way.

Yet for all his jealousy directed at the select Vongola Guardians, Dino persisted in his self-denial. It wasn't until he realized something so pathetic that the Cavallone Don knew he had hit rock bottom and could sink no lower.

It had happened one night when they were basking in the afterglow of an amazing round of sex. Chirping drew their attention to the closed door, and Kyouya languidly stood to pull on his yukata and open the shoji screen for Hibird to enter. With a happy twitter, the little yellow bird alighted on the finger Kyouya held out. Dino smiled indulgently when Hibird began chirping out the familiar school anthem, then laughed when the bird demanded a round of applause afterwards.

But, the blond faltered and his heart skipped several beats when Kyouya suddenly smiled and bent his head to gently kiss the bird. The uncharacteristic show of affection towards Hibird hit Dino like a ton of bricks to his chest. His hands clenched tightly into fists until his knuckles whitened (why couldn't Kyouya ever look at him in that loving way?) even as his face darkened with fury.

Hibird puffed up its chest with pride, and it took everything Dino had to restrain himself from smacking the yellow bird away from Kyouya (to rip off the delicate wings and break every one of its hollow bones to make sure it could never find its way back to its Master's side).

"Bucking Horse?"

Startled, the blond tore his gaze away from the innocent avian to find Kyouya looking at him with a slight frown on his face and a hint of confusion in his beautiful blue-gray eyes (that would gleam with fury and hatred should Dino ever act on his impulses and harm Hibird, but that was fine as long as Kyouya continued to look at him).

Feeling sick with his own darkening thoughts, Dino abruptly stood, jerkily pulled on his clothes and stalked out of Kyouya's base, feeling the skylark's questioning gaze on his retreating back.

~X~

That had happened nearly six months ago.

Dino hadn't returned to Japan since then. Whenever he felt the desire to visit the Vongola base in Japan, the memories of what he wanted to do (it would have been so easy to break the fragile, feathered body) quickly changed his mind.

Yet, the longer he went without seeing Kyouya, the more the skylark invaded his thoughts. Not an hour went by that he didn't wonder what Kyouya was doing or how good it would feel to have his former student writhing beneath him in shared ecstasy again.

His subordinates had begun to notice how distracted he was, but Dino could barely concentrate on his work to try and assuage their worry.

Finally at his wits end, Romario put his foot down and respectfully demanded that he take a break and pull himself back together. A Mafia Don couldn't afford to be so distracted and if it meant talking a trip to Japan, then Romario would gladly make the arrangements. Dino declined the trip to Japan (ignoring Romario's worried frown) and locked himself up in his quarters after acquiring enough liquor to drown a boatload of sailors.

Two days later, Dino was down to the last bottle of tequila. After spending two consecutive days in a drunk haze, he was feeling pretty thankful for the drug training he had received as an upcoming Mafia Don. Without that prior experience, he probably would have keeled over from alcohol poisoning twelve hours ago.

As it was, Dino knew standing was probably an impossible task and was glad he had somehow dragged himself into the bathroom sometime during the past two days.

The Cavallone Boss didn't need a mirror to know he looked like crap. If he looked anywhere as bad as he felt…

Dino yelped when the bathroom door suddenly slammed open. Then a bright light blinded him. Moaning, Dino clenched his eyes shut and tried to curl up into the fetal position while jackhammers happily pounded away in his head.

"Pathetic, Cavallone."

The deep voice sounded familiar, but the hangover wouldn't let Dino match a name or face with the admittedly sexy voice. Then all thoughts of sex vanished from his mind when something collided with his ribs, knocking him onto his back. The air rushed out of his lungs and the blond took a few minutes to get his breathing back to something resembling normalcy.

There was an exasperated sigh before hands deftly began pulling off his clothes. Dino would have protested if the alcohol wasn't still so thick in his blood. Once he was fully unclothed (the tiles were rather cold), the same hands dragged him up to a sitting position.

"Stand, stupid horse. You're too heavy for me to pick you up."

Ah, that voice again. Dino would gladly spend the rest of his life drowning himself in alcohol of only that voice would continue speaking to him. It was a rich baritone that made Dino inwardly melt.

A sharp smack to his head pulled him out of his daze. Dino cracked open his eyes and winced when the lights pierced his sensitive cornea. Hissing at the pain, the blond barely heard the quiet snarl above him.

"Herbivore. I will bite you to death when you are fully aware again. Allowing yourself to fall to this level is despicable behavior."

Dino tried to squint at the black blur hovering over him. Though he couldn't really make out any details, he knew who it was when he heard the unique threat. "Kyouya?"

The blond winced a little at his hoarse voice. The liquor had really done a number on him, and he didn't even want to think about the effects his little drinking binge would have on his liver.

"Awake, Bucking Horse?"

Dino awkwardly cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

A scoff. "Your right hand man called to tell me that you had lost your mind and locked yourself in your rooms with enough liquor to kill an elephant. He then told me that if I came to Italy to beat some sense into you, since your subordinates are too herbivorous to do it, then you would buy me a new car…and a hamburger."

Despite his aching head, Dino chuckled. "The hamburger convinced you, huh?"

"Hn. It better be the best money can buy, Cavallone. Now get up and take a shower. You reek."

The Italian's vision had cleared, and he watched as Kyouya moved to the shower to adjust the water temperature. A smile crept over his face as the skylark scowled at the complicated design. Dino took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself up to wobble on unsteady legs.

Once he was close enough to do so, he draped himself onto the distracted skylark. Kyouya stiffened but didn't push him away. Dino closed his eyes and buried his nose in the fine black hair. "I've missed you, Kyouya."

The younger male sighed again and carefully nudged the hung-over blond towards the shower. It wouldn't do for the idiot to fall and crack his head on the tile, and the skylark wasn't about to pass up a free meal or a new car. "Just hurry up, Bucking Horse. I'm hungry."

Dino watched as Kyouya walked out of the bathroom, feeling as though his world had finally clicked back into place for the first time in six months. The blond basked in the fact that Kyouya had come to Italy for him (it didn't matter that Romario had bribed Kyouya…it _was_ the Mafia after all), and he didn't want to waste the rare opportunity. He stumbled under the spray of water with a goofy grin on his face…then let out a bloodcurdling scream when the freezing cold water assaulted his senses.

Leaning on the other side of the bathroom door, Kyouya pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to hide the blossoming smile and muttered affectionately, "Stupid horse."

_La Fine_


End file.
